ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC: Epic Invasion
DC: Epic Invasion is an American action-adventure superhero mobile video game. It is developed by TT Fusion and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for Android and iOS on September, October, November or December TBDth, 2018. Synopsis When the Anti-Monitor, has frozen and displaced several DC characters, drained their memories and has successfully placed several of them under his command, a group of characters that the player and Alfred Pennyworth assembled have to stop him. Characters Playable Each is determined by a skill (Flight, Speed, Strength and Blast). Flight *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - a Kryptonian superhero and is the leader of the Justice League. *'Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD *'Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy' (voiced by Scott Porter) - TBD *'Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'Princess Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - TBD *'Rachel Roth/Raven' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD *'Lex Luthor' (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) - TBD *'Dr. Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - TBD *'Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Vanessa Kapatelis/Silver Swan' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD Strength *'Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' (voiced by Susan Eisenberg) - TBD *'Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Donna Troy/Wonder Girl' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Billy Batson/Shazam' (voiced by Colleen Villard as Billy and Will Friedle as Shazam) - TBD *'Zatanna Zatara' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - TBD *'Garfield Logan/Beast Boy' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD *'Tara Markov/Terra' (also voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'Cliff Steele/Robotman' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Uxas/Darkseid' (voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley) - TBD *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD *'Bane' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD *'Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy' (voiced by JB Blanc) - TBD *'Ubu' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Speed *'Barry Allen/The Flash' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Oliver Queen/Green Arrow' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'Wally West/Kid Flash' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - TBD *'Roy Harper/Arsenal' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD *'M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian' (also voiced by Danica McKellar) - TBD *'Dr. Ray Palmer/The Atom' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Rita Farr/Elast-Girl' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD *'Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD *'Larfleeze' (voiced by Brad Garrett) - TBD Blast *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - TBD *'Hal Jordan/Green Lantern' (voiced by Wil Wheaton) - TBD *'Dick Grayson/Nightwing' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Dinah Lance/Black Canary' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD *'Ted Kord/Blue Beetle' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'John Constantine' (voiced by Alan Tudyk) - TBD *'Victor Stone/Cyborg' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'The Joker' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Dr. Simon Jones/Psimon' (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Thaal Sinestro' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Unplayable *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD *'Maxwell Lord' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Mobius/Anti-Monitor' (voiced by Tony Todd) - TBD Missions See /Missions. Gameplay Trivia Category:Video games Category:Mobile games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:DC Comics Category:Android Category:IOS Category:T Category:PEGI 12 Category:2018 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas